Because I was Bored
by PhotoPhantom
Summary: Yoko/Kagome/Kurama romance X3. One day Kagome gets bored and remembers a fox she met a while back...what will come of curiosity...remember Kagome, curiosity killed the cat
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

**Authors note: **

**Me: Hello, I have a few cast members here!**

**Hiei: Must you bore us with talking?**

**Me: Be quiet Hiei I'm trying to tell them what this is about!**

**Hiei: Insolent woman, if they want to know make them read.**

**Me:…..Good point….enjoy the story! **

**Kurama: And, PhotoPhantom does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor Inuyasha, thank you for your time, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Introduction

Kagome sighed holding her head in her hands, she and Inuyasha had had _another _fight, it of course was about Kikyo.

She sighed again. It had been two years since they had completed the jewel. But for some reason Kikyo had shattered the jewel yet again, Inuyahsa for some reason blamed her! She growled in her throat getting up from the table, stomping out the door.

"How dare he, I'm not going to let him win!" She yelled to no one slamming the well door open. Just as she had one leg over the well a young man with red hair poked his head in.

"Excuse me miss….I didn't mean to interrupt anything," He looked down realizing her skirt had ridden up a bit much. She realized this a moment later and swung her leg back over pulling her skirt back down, her cheeks tinted red.

"Can I help you?" She asked smiling her cheeks still red.

"Oh, yes, I'm here for-" Just then Inuyasha jumped out of the well next to Kagome.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled pointing at the man.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled "How stupid are you?!"

"What?! Your hanging out with a demon and your yelling at me?!"

"..A demon..?" Kagome looked to the red headed man, he chuckled in return.

"So, you can tell?" The man asked taking a step forward. Inuyasha pulled his sword out it becoming larger his mouth opened in a snarl.

"I could smell your stench the minute I came in, what is your name demon?!"

"Polite as ever Inuyasha." Kagome turned her head to the side hearing the tone in his voice.

"Do you know each other?"

"That little tid bit of information my fair lady I will leave for another time." With that he dashed out of the well house and down the road.

"Wait! Could….we at least know you name…" She sighed realizing he was no where in site.

"Who the hell was that?!"

"Shut up Inuyahsa, I don't know."

"Like hell you don't! Now come on we need your help."

"What happened?"

"A demon has been taking treasures from all over, including the jewel shards."

Kagome gasped in response. "Do you have any idea who it is?"

"No, now come on!" He grabbed her arm dragging her down the well.

"Ow! Inuyasha, let go!" Kagome yelled pulling his hand off her arm. Just as they started walking a scream erupted from the woods behind them.

**Authors Note: **

**Hiei: Leave a comment humans. **

**Me: Yes humans leave a comment!**

**Hiei: you are a human….**

**Me: And how do you know that . I could devour your soul!! HAHAHAHA so leave a comment!! : **

**Botan: I'd do what she says X3**

**Me: oh and sorry the first chapter is shortish, I'm just so excited to get this started! **


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

**Authors Note:**

**Ok well, Hiei and them had to go do demon business . My computer is up and running again so expect more and longer chapters! Tell me what you think or I'll stick Hiei on ya haha! **

**Oh yeah and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha blah blah blah…**

Chapter Two

Meeting For the First Time

It was Shippou who screamed Kagome knew it. 'I'm coming sweet heart' She ran ahead of Inuyasha who then lost sight of her.

"Kagome you stupid woman! You'll get us all killed…" He sighed running after her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei growled in annoyance glaring at Kuwabara who was flirting with a certain green haired demon.

"Why Yukina you are looking wonderful today," The orange haired man said groping the hand of Yukina who blushed in response.

"Hello Kazuma." He smiled bigger at the name she used.

Kurama chuckled at Hiei's face, pure annoyance seeped from the three eyed demon, he growled again as he walked over to Kurama who was leaning aginst a tree.

"What are you laughing at fox?"

"Oh, nothing…" Hiei huffed and jumped into the branches above.

Yusuke groaned reaching into his pocket pulling out his small communicator, opening it Koenma's face appeared his baby blue pacifier bouncing as he talked.

"Yo! I've got another mission for you guys!" They all groaned. "Now don't give me that! This is important, there is a mind controlling demon trying to gain control of the Japanese government!"

"Koenma sir? "

"Yes Kurama?"

"I need to speak to you."

"Alright, Botan bring Kurama here, the rest of you get to work!" One by one they left with a farewell word to Genkai.

Botan smiled shyly grabbing Kurama's hand and setting her oar under them both.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome ran as fast as she could passing tree after tree her bow in hand. 'I'm coming Shippou dear.' Another scream from Shippou caused her to run faster, she called out.

"Shippou?!"

No answer.

"Shippou!"

No answer

"Ship-" She stopped her eyes wide. "Shi-ppou…" She had to hold back a laugh for there latched to the leg of a silver hared demon was Shippou…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Kurama, what is it you want?" Koenma asked sitting back in his chair.

"I have need to get close to a girl named Kagome Higurashi."

"And what is your need for this girl?"

"She is the reincarnation of the priestess, Kikyo." Koenmas eyes grew wide at the name.

"You're sure?" Kurama nodded. "Then go, we need all the help we can get in the upcoming battle."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome giggled watching the demon try to pry the young fox from his leg.

"Mommy look who it is!!" Shippou squealed holding tighter, Kagome walked closer coming from the shadows.

'My my she is simply radiant'

Kagome looked up at the demon and had to stop herself from gasping, he was dressed in all white his silver hair ran down to the middle of his back. Kagome gasped, the ears that sat atop this demons head! 'I…I know I shouldn't…' But she found herself already groping the demons ears.

"Umm…Ms…"

"Kagome."

"Ms. Kagome…would you mind letting go of my ears?"

"No I don't mind your ears." She ran her thumb along the inside of his ear making him shudder.

"Ms. Kagome…" He spoke through his words fell on deaf ears.

"Kagome!!" Hearing her name she jumped from the demon landing on her butt. "What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome just stared at Inuyasha not hearing that tone since Kouga, she was stunned.

"How dare you talk to a lady that way."

"And who the hell do you think you are?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama nodded to Koenma and looked to Botan for a ride home, she set the oar under them again.

"So Kurama this girl is the reincarnation of Kikyo?" She asked looking at the stars as they flew by.

"Yes, it is her."

"How do you know for sure? I heard that she had masked her powers."

"I have my ways," Youko chuckled in his head 'that we do.'

"Well here is your stop Kurama."

"Thank you Botan."

"Umm…Kurama…"  
"Yes?"

"Nothing, never mind," She smiled and before Kurama had a chance to respond she flew away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Inuyasha, you better watch yourself! You don't know who your messing with!" Shippou yelled at the dog demon.

"Shut up brat!" He replied glaring at Shippou.

"And to children as well…Inuyasha was it?" The demon asked looking at Shippou who nodded. Kagome blinked realizing what had happened.

"Ohhh Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…don't do it…." She stood looking at Inuyasha "Sit!" She smiled in satisfaction as Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "May I ask your name?" Kagome turned to the silver hared demon.

"My name," He smirked walking to her and slid his hand under her chin raising her face to look at his "Is Youko," with that he laid a kiss on her lips and dashed off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'So it happened today then?' Youko asked speaking in the mind of his counterpart.

"Yes Youko, just as you remember."

'So what will we do now?'

"We have some fun…" Youko smirked in response as Kurama put the potion they used to switch between bodies in a bag.

**Author Note: So what did you think? Leave a comment they help me write more **


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Woo on to chapter three

**Author Note: Woo on to chapter three! I hope you all are liking the story so far . I'm doing my best to work hard on the story tell me what you think in a review please **

Chapter Three

The Famous Fox

Kagome stood awe struck, her finders traced her lips, she giggled. "Wow…"

Inuyasha's back went rigid 'Wow?!'

Shippou smiled looking at Inuyasha 'finally mama will be treated the way she should be.'

"What are you smiling about you little brat?!" Shippou squeaked and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Inuyasha sit," Kagome said absent minded her fingers still touched softly to her lips as Inuyasha crashed to the ground for a second time that day. "Shippou dear, who was that?"

"That was Youko Kurama! He is the legendary fox!" Shippou said smiling and jumping up and down on Kagome's shoulder. "Him and his partner Yomi are two of the most famous thieves ever!" Kagome smiled not quite believing him the story did sound like a tall tale and he didn't look like a thief.

"Come on lets go back to camp and have some dinner, you ok down there Inuyasha?" He groaned pushing himself off the ground.

"Why the hell do you keep doing that?!"

"You were being a jerk." He huffed and dashed off back to camp grumbling. Kagome smiled in satisfaction walking back.

"Sango my dear, when will you admit that we are meant to be together?" Miroku asked the young demon slayer who sighed her hand ready to slap the monks face if needed. Inuyasha came storming in a very annoyed look on his face his eye twitching slightly. "Inuyasha what is the matter?"

"Kagome sat him!" Shippou said happy bounding into the camp site.

"What did you do this time Inuyasha?" Sango asked moving to sit by Kagome who was now stirring some soup.

"Leave me the hell alone!" He growled jumping into the branches of the tree. Kagome rolled her eyes pulling Shippou into her lap.

"Shippou dear?" She whispered to the fox. "Lets keep our new friend a secret for now shall we?" Shippou nodded eagerly excited that him and his mother figure could keep a secret together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama sat on the couch at his mother's house smiling politely at his step brother; it was their first real family gathering together.

"Do you like video games Shuichi?" The young man asked.

"Some yes," The room returned to awkward silence. "Well I best get going; I have somewhere I need to be."

"Oh Shuichi dear do you have to go?" His mother asked standing using her husband's knee as leverage.

"Yes mother I have to go its very important."

"Ok then come give me a hug then I'll let you go," She smiled walking to her son and wrapping her arms around his waist. Kurama smiled and hugged her back wishing he could share his secret with his new family.

"I'll come visit you all again soon," He bent down to his mothers ear. "Perhaps next time with a girl," He smiled at the way his mothers eyes light up.

"Oh Shuichi I hope so!" She hugged him tighter her eyes swelling up with tears.

"I better go now or I'll be late, I love you mother I will call you later," He kissed her cheek waved to his family and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha's eyes shot open at the familiar smell 'Kikyo' he looked down at Kagome 'Why do I care what she thinks?! She wants to betray me, then I'll do the same to her!' With that he jumped from the tree branch into the river making a splash, he cringed praying it would not wake the rest of them up.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" The tired voice of Shippou asked as he rounded a tree.

"Shut up and go back to bed." Shippou yawned and stood his ground blinking away the urge to go back to bed.

"Why are you in the river?"

"I said shut up and go!"

"Jerk," He turned around and went back to the sleeping Kagome and cuddled in the crook of her arm.

Inuyasha bound off down the river water splashing as his feet hit, he stopped the shining of her face made him gasp. 'Kikyo…' He took another step forward just as a arrow hit right beside his foot.

"Show yourself demon," Kikyo said her voice caring on the soft breeze causing Inuyasha's ears to twitch.

"Kikyo, its me, Inuyasha" He said sheepishly his ears laid back as he took a step forward.

Kikyo smirked. "Inuyasha why have you come?"

"I…I wanted to see you."

"Despite what I have done, and what will Kagome think of this?"

"To hell with her, I don't care what she thinks!" Kikyo smirked again turning she put on her emotionless face that she had become known for.

"Come Inuyasha let me feel your embrace," The dog demon blushed softly and took another step forward hesitating for a moment Kagome's face present in his mind. He growled at the thought and jumped and in two bounds was next to Kikyo. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Kikyo, I've missed you," Her smell disgusted him, the smell of bones and dirt made his nose cringe, though he had fallen in love with her in the past, he shouldn't feel different because of her smell.

"I have missed you as well dear Inuyasha." She slid her hands up his back and tightened them around his figure. "Kiss me." His ears shot up at the request a blush shone soft on his cheeks.

"What?" Kikyo's eyes shifted to the woods.

"Kiss me," She spoke a bit louder, he blushed again and pulled her chin up his face came down toward hers their lips brushed softly.

"I-Inuyasha…how could you" A soft voice spoke from behind a tree her blue pajama bottoms fluttered in the breeze as she walked off.

Inuyasha kissed her deeper the memories of fifty years flooding back to him at once, he pulled her closer.

Kagome ran into the camp site tripping over Miroku falling her hand falling into the fire, she screamed from the pain of the fire hitting her she tried to move but in her fall Miroku's staff had fallen under her body pinging her arm down. She screamed again waking Sango who realized what happened and jumped to her feet, she ran to Kagome and pushed Miroku up off his staff and was able to pull Kagome's arm free.

He could smell it from the branches he sat in just above his camp, he wanted to help but now was his chance, every one was focused on the girl. He jumped from the tree pushing past the people and grabbed the necklace she wore around her neck, the pieces she had were now his.

**Author note: Its longer like I said last two were 500 and 800 words this one is over 1,000 weeee. Tell me what you think If you have something mean to say say it in a nice way Thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: I hope you all are liking the story so far

**Author note: I hope you all are liking the story so far . Most of the time I write around 4:00 in the morning not being able to sleep, so I apologize if it is a bit slurred in parts. Leave a review please **

**Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho don't belong to me…yeah you know the rest. **

Chapter Four

Kagome sat sobbing her hand hurt so much she wanted to cradle it close to her chest like she had done before when her hand had broken in the past, but even the slightest movement would send a shock of pain through her whole arm.

"Sango, do you have anything to ease the pain?" She bit out through gritted teeth.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry I don't have anything, maybe Shippou has some magic he can use." The young fox hung his head looking very sad.

"I'm sorry mama, I don't have anything," He cried curling up in her lap his small tears creating a wet spot on her pants pocket. Kagome looked down examining her badly burnt hand.

"These are second and third degree burns, I need some burn ointment Sango could you give me a ride to the well? I need some stuff from my time."

"Sure thing Kagome, anything for you, come on Kirara lets get Kagome home."

"But who will get her safely to her house, only Inuyasha can get through the well." Miroku chimed in rubbing his eyes. "Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?" The whimpering Shippou looked up realizing he could be of some help.

"I saw him walk out to the river," He said softly still cuddled up in his mothers lap.

"Do you know where he went after that?" Kagome asked gritting her teeth wanting to be strong for her adopted child. Shippou shook his head in return.

"He told me to shut up and leave him alone." He sniffled seeing his mothers hand, he wished so much he could make it better. "Mama can I just kiss it better like you do when Inuyasha hits me on the head?" Kagome smiled, he was still a child no matter how much more power he had gained over the years.

"I wish you could baby, but only moms have that power," She smiled at the pure adoration she saw in her sons eyes.

Sango smiled picking Shippou up out of Kagome's lap, she handed the young fox to Miroku. "Here monk, take care of Shippou while I'm gone would you?" Miroku nodded taking Shippou in his arms.

"Be careful mama," Kagome smiled back at him and let Sango help her up, she was set on Kirara Sango behind her to help keep her up.

"Ready Kagome?"

"Ready," She braced herself for the pain that was to come, Kirara took off and Kagome sucked in a deep breath as her hand hit her chest, the blister on the side of her hand popped more tears fell.

"Inuyasha was with Kikyo…"

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry."

"I wasn't mad because I love Inuyasha because I felt he was cheating on me…I was upset because he was with the woman that started this all over, we were done, Naraku was dead. Now he is making out with the woman who made it even harder!" More tears fell her fists clenching. She let out a yelp the burnt skin popping another blister.

"How long did you stay?"

"Not long, they kissed and I left."

"It was odd he didn't hear you scream."

"He did, he just didn't come."

"Maybe he was in the middle of a battle"

"No." Silence fell between the two.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But Inuyasha how will Kagome feel, do you not care?"

"I told you to hell with her, she means nothing to me, she is only a shard detector! You're the one I love Kikyo." He pulled her close, they had shared something last night that came from a moment of passion, Inuyasha did love her…but was it Kikyo, or was it Kagome that he saw in her. He growled at himself, Kagome didn't love him she had the demon she was with! She didn't need him.

"Inuyasha, take me with you."

"Where?"

"I want to join your group."

"Why?"

"To be with you Inuyasha," She smiled holding him close unknown to Inuyasha a small black light shone from inside the dead woman's neck.

"Then come, who cares how Kagome reacts."

"Thank you my love," Kikyo smiled and scooted closer her eyes dazed as she laid her head on Inuyasha's chest. "Come let's get dressed and go back to your camp," Inuyasha nodded pulling her up with him he grabbed his fire rat kimono he draped the top over Kikyo's shoulders he smiled down at her. She smiled back up pulling the robe farther around her shoulders. Once she got her pants on he picked her up and ran toward the camp.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kirara touched down on the ground as softly as she could, Kagome still felt the pain her small fingers held tight to her forearm. "Sango would you help me over the well please?" She coughed out.

"Sure Kagome, will you be ok to land?"

"Yeah I'll use my feet," With that Sango picked Kagome up being careful of her hand and with a soft word of farewell luck she slid her off the edge.

Kagome hit _hard _her blistered hand hitting first, she screamed the sound reaching the red head sitting at the bottom of the shrine stairs.

"Youko, what's going on?" 'Just run, she really needs you' Kurama nodded running as fast as he could up the shrine steps. A moment later he burst through the door of the well house. "Kagome?"

The voice didn't sound familiar to her but it was kind, she called out with a groan.

"Hold on Kagome," He said reaching behind his head pulling out a rose from behind his head. Snapping his wrist the rose turned into his famous rose whip.

"Kagome you have two choices, I can get you out of there quick with some pain, or slowly with less pain. Which do you want?"

She whimpered trying to give an answer but the pain had started to get to her she sat up seeing the blisters that had popped had gotten dirt in them she let out a cry.

"Ok I'm coming down," Kurama latched the thorns from his whip into the old steps of the shrine house. He tested the strength and propelled himself over the edge of the well.

Kagome whimpered as his feet touched the ground, he looked at her hand and winched in sympathy. He grabbed her arm pulling her up softly he held her close being careful of her hand he slowly let the whip shorten to pull them up. Feeling safe for the first time in a while Kagome laid her head against his shoulder closing her eyes she let the tiredness she felt wash over her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The moment they walked into the camp site Shippou's tail puffed when he smelled Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Miroku, I smell something funny, its Inuyasha and Kikyo's smell mixed…and there is a sweet smell along with it." Miroku stiffened at the words. "What does it mean?"

"Nothing Shippou, nothing at all, they must of just been near some flowers…"

"Yeah like I'm gonna believe that." Shippou rolled his eyes and jumped from the mans shoulder and into the tree above.

Inuyasha still carried Kikyo in his arms despite her soul collectors protest.

"Inuyasha, I have something to ask of you."

"Anything Kikyo." She pulled him close her lips brushing his ear.

"I want you to kill Kagome." His eyes grew wide his hands clutching on to the kimono top he let her ware.

**Author Note: Ooooo cliffie. Leave a review please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Ok on to chapter Five, I hope you are enjoying the story so far its only gonna get better from here. **

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up dear," The voice of her mother made Kagome's eyes flutter.

"Mama?" She mumbled out. "Where is Shippou?" Her hand patted her stomach looking for the young fox that slept there each night. "Shippou?" Her eyes shot open, her baby was missing.

"Kagome dear, it's alright. You're in your time," Her panic eased away at the sound of her mother's voice, but she was whispering.

"Mom why are you being so quiet?" Her mother smiled and pointed to the sleeping Kurama. "Who is that?" Kagome whispered sitting up, she used her burnt hand getting up and she let out a yelp stirring Kurama from his sleep.

"I see your awake Kagome, how are you feeling?" He asked sitting up, he patted his hair down and unwrinkled his shirt.

"Better…hey! Its you!" She shot to her feet pointing. "You're the guy, the demon!" At the word demon Kagome's grandfather ran down the stairs a talisman in hand.

"Be gone demon!!" He yelled placing the talisman on Kurama's head, he looked cross eyed at the paper reaching up he pulled it off and set it back into the mans hand.

"I think you misunderstand Kagome," He smiled stepping closer. "Yes it is true I am a demon, but I am not after you and your family" He smiled to her mother and helped Kagome sit. He grabbed her burnt hand softly and the bottle of saline he had found in their closet, this boy Hojo did come in handy. He poured the saline on her bandages and slowly started taking them off making sure not to undo the healing that had already begun. Kagome winced as he pulled off the last remaining part that stuck to one of the blisters. Kurama smiled softly and put his hand behind his head drawing the attention of the others in the room, he brought his hand back a small plant growing in his palm.

"Now what are you planning to do with that?" Kurama just smiled grabbing her hand.

"Kagome, this may hurt for just a moment, think of it like a shot." Her eyes grew wide.

"No, you can't put that inside me!" She tried moving her hand away but was met with only pain, she groaned giving up she turned her head away.

"Do you want me to tell you when I'm going to do it?"

"Count to three and do it." She closed her eyes ready for the uncomfortable prick.

"Ok, three, two" He pushed the plant in it secreting a drug making the pain dull.

"That wasn't three." She said as she glared slightly at Kurama as her arm went numb. "Well that's weird." She opened and closed her burnt hand the pain that she thought she would feel did not come.

"That plant will help speed up healing, don't be alarmed but it will gradually seep into your skin." He saw Kagome's eye brow raise her eyes showing her disbelief. "I assure you it will do you no harm, just come back and see me in five days," He smiled stroking her hand softly. She blushed pulling her hand away slowly. "Let me wrap your hand," She nodded resting her hand in his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"K-kill Kagome?" Inuyasha had stopped running and was slightly shaking.

"Yes Kill Kagome, can't you do it? Or do you not love me enough?" He gasped his mind racing 'I-I can't kill Kagome…but…I love Kikyo.' He nodded holding her closer.

"I'll do it, I love you and only you Kikyo, I'll kill her for you." She wrapped her arms around his neck her lips trailing along his neck.

"Thank you my love." She whispered her fingers playing with his white hair.

"Anything for you Kikyo, anything," He continued walking his nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "Promise me something Kikyo?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Let me have the pleasure of killing Kagome"

"Of coarse the job is yours to do." Inuyasha pulled his head up from her neck kissing her, he looked up just as they entered into camp. He came face to face with Miroku.

"What on earth is going on here Inuyasha?! What is she doing here?"

"Shut up Miroku," He pushed past him setting Kikyo down.

"Do not tell me to shut up; this woman has done horrible things Inuyasha, to all of us. Each time we trusted her she did something to hurt us! What makes you think this time will be any different?!" Inuyasha growled his eyes tinted red his claws grew longer; he lashed out striking Miroku along the cheek leaving four marks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome and Kurama stood outside the well house Kagome featuring a light blush as Kurama told her how beautiful she looked under the moonlight. Ms. Higurashi smiled as she watched her daughter flirt for the first time in ages. She nodded in satisfaction and went back inside thinking of what her grandchildren would look like with him as the father.

"Kagome, I know that you use that well to go back to the feudal era," Kagome stuttered trying to come up with something to say. Kurama chuckled. "I'm not going to tell anyone, don't worry." She smiled.

"Thank you Shuichi," She said pushing her hair behind her ear she put her good hand into her pocket.

"I would love to hear the story," Her eyes shot up from looking at her shoes, she hadn't thought of it in so long. The feelings she had when she was in jr. high school had changed so much, she didn't know what she would do if she found out they were just buried. She took a deep breath Kurama watching her as she fought the battle inside.

"Well, it all started on my birthday, I was in the well house trying to find my cat when a demon centipede pulled me down through the well. It wanted the jewel that was in my side. Oh, I just remembered that Inuyasha was gone when I left, he'll be mad if I don't come back tonight," The look on his face, he knew she didn't want to go back, something had happened. He stepped forward placing something in her hand.

"If you need any help, just call me on this. It's a all world communicator" He smiled closing her hand around it. "Don't be afraid to contact me if you need any help."

"But only me and Inuyasha can get through the well."

He smiled bigger. "Oh I have my ways." She leapt forward throwing her arms around him, his eyes wide he hugged her back. Kissing her on the cheek he walked past her waving goodbye. She smiled walking into the well house, she jumped down the well light shining as she traveled between times.

She hopped over the top of the well feeling better then ever, but something was wrong. She put her hand to her neck, nothing, the jewel was gone! She panicked looking all around her but saw nothing. Kagome jumped down the well again looking all around the bottom, it wasn't there either. She looked up the rope ladder she had brought from home, not there either, she checked her pockets. She had lost the jewel! She stopped, how did she get back if she didn't have the jewel?

**Author note: Ohhhh another cliff. Hope you all are liking the story so far! Leave a review please tell me what you think. Well its 4:17 and I'm going to bed! Goodnight for now. See ya next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: Ok well I wasn't as pleased with the last chapter as I could have been but I hope this one will be better please leave a review so I know if you like it or not. **

Kagome's frantic searching woke Sango and Kirara from their sleep, Sango sat up stretching.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I lost the jewel," She mumbled on her hands and knees looking through the grass her knees and hands covered in dirt.

"What?"

"I lost the jewel shards!" She sighed plopping down against the well.

"Where do you think you lost them?"

"Well I didn't have them when I came through the well, but I can't find them anywhere around or in the well," She huffed looking at the sky as some birds flew by. "Inuyasha is going to kill me," She whined running her fingers through her hair. Kirara walked up patting her hand with her paw. Kagome looked down and smiled in satisfaction, the plant had already absorbed into her skin and her burn was half healed.

"Wait, Kagome how did you get through the well without the jewel?"

"I asked myself the same thing I have no idea." Kirara mewed again patting Kagome's hand; Sango looked down realizing that her burn was healing already.

"Wow Kagome the medicine in your time is really good."

"Huh?" She looked at her hand again. "Oh, yeah." She smiled softly thinking about the new friend in her life.

"We should get back to camp Kagome they'll be missing us and Inuyasha hasn't come looking, we should get back before he does." Kagome nodded she wanted to get some ramen ready before Inuyasha got back so he didn't get too upset at her getting hurt. Sango held out her hand helping Kagome up they started walking when Kagome froze. "Kikyo's soul collectors," She whispered to herself.

"Come on Kagome, lets go see what's going on," Curiously they walked into the forest towards the camp.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ms. Higurashi and Souta sat on the couch talking as grandpa looked through a book of protection spells when a knock at the door made all heads turn.

"Now who on earth would be here at this time of night," Ms. Higurashi said under her breath as she got up. Opening the door she stumbled back her face wet with tears, her hands griped together over her heart.

"Mom, what is it?" Souta asked seeing his mothers reaction.

"Souta…" Tears fell harder. "This is your father."

"What?" He walked around the corner to the door and looked at the man standing in their doorway. His eyes resembled Kagome's his son had gained his face and hair, he was strong and tall.

"May I come in?" He asked softly his hands behind his back

"Hi-Hiroshi," She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him tightly, in return he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where have you been?" She stepped back looking him over waiting for an answer.

"Yuri…" He fiddled with the bottom of his coat his eyes wondering around. Yuri walked back a step looking at him.  
"Where have you been all this time?"

"Uhhh, Yuri, I can't tell you." She sighed it was still the same the secrets were still there. "But, I will be able to, just not yet." Yuri smiled stepping forward and slapped him across the face.

"Mom?! What was that for?" Souta asked walking up beside his mom, Hiroshi looked down slightly at his son his eyes soft.

"Souta my boy!" He jumped wrapping his arms around him. "You've grown so much!" Souta's eyes glazed over with tears. "Mom said you died," He choked out hugging him back. Hiroshi looked up at his wife and mouthed a thank you, she nodded in return.

"Souta, why don't you head to bed dear, you have school tomorrow." His mother said patting him on the head.

"That's not fair Kagome didn't have to go to school," Though upset he listened to his mother and headed to bed.

"What's this about Kagome not going to school?"

"She's gotten one sickness after another," Grandpa chimed in standing from the tv show he was watching.

"Is she alright?" His concern was genuine. "Where is she, can I see her? Does she remember me?"

Yuri chuckled grabbing his hand leading him to the couch. "I think we should tell him, he deserves to know," She said sitting down next to grandpa.

"T-tell me what, is Kagome alright?" They both smiled.

"Well you would of found out sooner or later,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome and Sango smiled as Miroku ran up Shippou at his heals.

"Hey Shippou! How's my baby doing?" Kagome asked catching Shippou in her arms, she noticed the upset look on his face. "What's wrong?" She looked to Miroku. "And where did you get those cuts?" Both Shippou and Miroku looked down. "Guys tell me, what's going on?"

"It's…You will have to see Kagome…" Miroku spoke up. "Come on," He turned and continued on to camp.

Kagome growled, there in front of her was Inuyasha and Kikyo lying on the ground wrapped in each others arms, Inuyasha's head resting on Kagome's yellow pack. She walked over to them and ripped her yellow pack from under Inuyasha's head.

"Get up!" Inuyasha jumped up saw Kagome and growled, she walked over to them and ripped her yellow pack from under Inuyasha's head.

"Get up!" Inuyasha jumped up saw Kagome and took a step back tripping over Kikyo and fell to the ground. "What the _hell_ is going on?!"

"Dear reincarnation are you that dull, what does it look like?" Kagome tightened her fists her rage building. "Inuyasha has forgotten you, _I _am the one he loves," Kagome growled and before she could stop herself she had swung her leg out kicking Kikyo in the head. The dead priestess fell over eyes rolled back in her head. In an instant Kagome was pinned to the ground Inuyasha's glaring eyes an inch from hers.

"Do not touch Kikyo!" He growled his claws piercing her wrists, Kagome glared at the dog demon.

"You're an idiot Inuyasha," She kneed him in the stomach and kicked him off of her. "Sit!" He plowed into the ground. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit" Kagome was near tears, not for a lost love, but for being betrayed. "Oh and just to let you know, I lost the jewel Inuyasha." All she got in return was a sad grumble from him. Kagome turned and walked away.

"Mama, where are you going?" Shippou asked hopping on her shoulder, she picked him up off her shoulder and set him on the ground.

"I need to go for a walk, I'll be back soon, if Inuyasha tries to come for me hit him over the head with a rock, ok Shippou?" He nodded and walked over to Sango and Miroku as Kagome disappeared into the woods.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her head resting against a tree she punched the bark her knuckles bleeding.

"Now what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Kagome jumped at the voice.

"Show yourself!"

"You've forgotten already dear Kagome?" The man jumped down from the tree at his sight Kagome gasped backing up against the tree.

**Author note: Who is it that Kagome saw? Haha I know XD. Tell me what you think leave a review please. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Ohh we get to find out who it is XD enjoy the story! Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, my brother is in town and we have been busy having family fun lol. **

"N-Naraku?!" He chuckled pulling the baboon pelt off his face.

"Yes young priestess it is me."

"But we destroyed you!" She fumbled over a tree root and fell back on her butt.

"Apparently not," Kagura said in her dead tone voice as she walked over to Kagome and lifted her onto her feather.

"Put me down right now!" She tried to jump, but Kagura grabbed her leg and pulled her back down. "Let me go, Inuyasha will be furious if you don't" Naraku laughed pulling the baboon pelt back up.

"Your precious Inuyasha will not, he has been" He chuckled. "Tamed by a new master."

"Kikyo…"

"Yes, Kikyo, she is mine now. Come Kagura, knock her out and bring her with us," Kagome was too late to react and was hit over the head with the bottom of Kagura's fan knocking her out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome's hand went to her head her eyes fluttering open, she remembered what had happened and she shot up. She looked around but only saw trees, she felt a hand on her head and she looked up.

"So your up," She blushed it was the demon, Youko. She sat up looking at him her hands in her lap she fiddled with her shirt.

"What happened? Naraku had me."

"That demon with the baboon pelt?" She nodded. "I scared him off, he was a puppet but I killed that wind demon." Kagome looked pass him and saw the mutilated body of Kagura lying by a tree.

"You mean you did that?" He chuckled nodding. "Wow, even Inuyasha couldn't kill her." She laid her head against the tree closing her eyes for a moment. 'How do I tell Inuyasha?' She sighed standing. "Thank you Youko for all your help, I have to go." He nodded pointed her in the right direction and walked away through the trees. Kagome sighed as she started to walk back to camp.

Kagome walked into camp and immediately frowned at the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo holding each other close. She walked over and kicked Inuyasha in the side.

"Get up Inuyasha, we need to talk."

"Go away Kagome," He turned away holding Kikyo closer, Kagome growled.

"Inuyasha, get up right now," The tone in her voice, Inuyasha had heard that before, he gently laid Kikyo's head on his fire rat top and walked with Kagome behind a tree. Kagome fiddled with her thumbs not quite sure how to tell him, she didn't want to hurt him, she was mad but she didn't want to hurt him too deep.

"Just spit it out!"

"Don't talk to me like that Inuyasha,"

"Well just spit it out!" She sighed and hung her head.

"Kikyo is working for Naraku." Inuyasha scoffed and in an instant had her pinned against the tree, his hand around her throat. Kagome gasped for air her hands clawing at his.

"Inuyasha…let me go…." He was glaring at her his ears laid back against his head. "Inuyasha…can't…breathe…" He healed tighter, then his body fell lax above his limp body stood Miroku a tuff of white hair stuck in his staff.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Miroku asked helping her up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"What were you two doing out here?"

"I was trying to tell Inuyasha that Kikyo was working with Naraku, but the minute I said it he pinned me against the tree," She replied rubbing her neck.

"Do you think Inuyasha is a danger to our group?" Kagome nodded.

"But we need his help, to get the jewel shards; we just have to be careful from now on. Find a way to expose Kikyo." Miroku nodded in agreement and picked Inuyasha up carrying him back to camp. When they walked into the clearing Sango ran up a worried expression on her face.

"Kagome are you alright?" Kagome nodded in reply the bruises on her neck becoming clearer. Sango saw the marks and gasped grabbing her shoulders. "Kagome what happened? Who did this?" Kagome cast her eyes down tears filling them. Sango looked to Miroku and saw Inuyasha in his arms. "It was Inuyasha" She breathed. Kagome nodded.

"It's not safe near him." Sango snarled at the limp body of Inuyasha.

"Please Sango, I will deal with this. You two don't need to get in the middle," Kagome walked to Kirara and sat down leaning against her side cuddling Shippou in her arms.

"Mama?" The slurred voice of Shippou asked.

"Yeah baby it's me, go back to sleep." Without a second thought Shippou was back out like a light. 'I will find a way to prove to you Inuyasha, I promise. I will save you'

**Author note: I know it's a little short but this is my only chance for a while to update. I'm going to a reunion in Oregon and will be gone for a while. Thanks for reading leave a review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Wow, it's been a long time since the last chapter. I'm really sorry it's taken so long! But I'm back and better than ever! More time on my hands and a better mind for writing. :D So I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story, here it goes! **

Chapter Eight

Kagome woke the next morning a bad taste in her mouth. Inuyasha sat close to Kikyo his hand gripped hers tightly. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched him lean over and kiss her neck.

"Mama, how can he stand her smell?" Shippou asked softly his face inches from Kagome's.

"Love can do funny things to you baby, make you forget someone smells funny, or even telling you they are a better person than they really are." She smiled at him stroaking his orange hair, her hand found his blue bow, she flicked it softly thinking of her past with Inuyasha.

"Buy why?"

"No one knows." She laughed and sat up pulling Shippou into her lap. Kagome pulled her yellow pack next to her and pulled out a brush. Shippou saw this and whined.

"Mama, demons don't need to brush their hair!"

"This one does!" She tapped his nose and smiled as she ran the brush through his hair making sure to be mindful of the knots. When she was done she patted his head with the brush then picked him up and set him down in front of her. "Ok, done. Now go brush those cute little fangs of yours."

"Ok mama." He mumbled and ran off to the river toothbrush in hand. Kagome looked up, her eyes catching Inuyasha's as he scanned the campsite. Their eyes locked, thoughts, emotions, and words passed between them, their mouths never opening. Kagome knew, so did Inuyasha, their relationship had changed. So many years they had fought, loved, hated, and lived together. Now what was going to happen between them? Kagome couldn't take it anymore, pushing herself off the ground she walked to Sango and gently shook her awake.

"Kagome?" Sango mumbled rubbing her eyes. "You alright? Did Inuyasha do something?" The panic in her voice made it louder causing Inuyasha to glare in their direction. Kikyo's face stayed cold, as always.

"No, everything is alright. For now." She said softly. "I just need you to do me a favor Sango."

"Sure, anything Kagome."

"I need you to watch Shippou for me. I have to get away for a while."

"Yeah, sure Kagome. Don't worry about it. Go clear your head." She smiled putting her hand softly on Kagome's shoulder. After squeezing softly she let her go.

"Thanks Sango." With that she trotted into the woods.

Kurama sat in front of Kagome's house his fingers tapping the steering wheel softly. _Shuichi, I told you, she will be coming home soon. She'll see you in five days, just like you asked. _"I know, I know Youko." He mumbled looking down. Putting the car in drive he pulled away from Kagome's home his mind racing. He knew Kagome was alright, Youko had told him that. He knew the fox wouldn't lie about this, he liked Kagome too much. "Alright Youko what can we do for the next five days to occupy the time?" _We can hunt. I've sensed some daemons and other various evil creatures recently…Shuichi, it has begun. _

**Authors note: I know it was short I just wanted to let you all know I was back! I'm working on the next chapter right now so keep your pants on ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Sorry about the misspelling of Yoko's name xp I was in a hurry to finish the chapter and got distracted! I won't do it again I promise (Well I'll try not to do it again.) **

Chapter Nine

Kurama lay on the floor, his lip puffed and bloody. A demon stood over him a smirk on its face. Kurama reached for his bag, the potion for him to change forms was tucked away near the bottom under some paper. He needed to get to it or he was going to die. _Shuichi hurry up! _Yoko yelled inside their shared head. _You can't die! Think about Kagome, you haven't even kissed her yet! _Kurama crawled to the bag; his hand was half way in the bag when the demon grabbed his hair flinging him across the clearing of woods. Kurama hit the tree a crack sounding through the forest, a few seconds later the tree fell.

"So this is all you have great Yoko!" It laughed cracking its knuckles. "You're pathetic!" He roared. "I was sent for a recon mission to this world and what a surprise it was when you just strolled up to me that stupid cocky smile on your face!" Kurama cringed at the sound of the monsters voice, his hand tightened around the bottle.

"You're done for." He coughed and shoved the bottle to his lips and guzzled. The more he drank the more of Yoko's powers sank into him. The demon he was facing was a higher level then he'd faced in the recent past. The demon froze; the fox's sent was getting heavier in the air.

"No…no."

"Yes…" Kurama's hair grew silver as it grew swiftly to his lower back. His body groaned and creaked as his bones grew longer, his ears moving from the side of his head to the top. A tail sprouted from his tail bone. When he spoke his voice was deeper. "Yes." In a flash he was next to the demon his hand in its chest.

"Yoko…no…I can give you anything!" The demon croaked out, blood flinging onto Yoko's face.

"I need nothing from you." When the final word left his mouth Yoko closed his hand around the demon's heart, stopping it. The body fell to the ground the heart still gripped tightly in Yoko's hand. _A little brutal don't you think Yoko? _ Kurama asked his voice quaking slightly. "He tried to keep us from Kagome." Yoko said his voice no louder than a whisper as he dropped the heart. He walked through the forest waiting for the transformation to ware off. Coming to a river he knelt putting his hands deep beneath the running water. Memories flashed through his head, Inuyasha held the dead woman close to him their bodies molding to each other. A growl tore through his throat before he could hide it from the other soul. _Yoko what's wrong? _It took him a lot to hide the memory from Shuichi; he wasn't going to let him know now. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Just an old memory." _Well it has to be important, you don't growl like that often. _"It has to do with sex." The blunt answer made Kurama hesitate. _Your right…I don't need to know. _

_

* * *

_

Kagome walked through the woods, her mind racing she tripped over a tree root and fell. Tears

Prickled in her eyes, the pain didn't cause it. She was so overwhelmed, everything that was happening. It was too much for her small body to handle. Her body shook as she cried, her sobs echoed through the forest.

Yoko hesitated behind the tree, he hated seeing the girl cry but wasn't quite sure how to comfort her. Walking to the girl he knelt down laying a hand on her shoulder. Kagome jumped and landed in an awkward position on her butt. Yoko chuckled.

"Well aren't you skittish." He smirked, standing and held out his hand for her. Kagome slid her fingers into his hand a blush trying its very hardest to find its way to her cheeks. Swiftly the fox pulled her close into his arms. Her smell made his mind race, her mind raced just as fast as her hands slid around his waist. Yoko hadn't expected that, his tail wagged slightly as her grip got tighter. Her tears sank through his white robes and touched his skin. Letting her cry he slid his arms around her shoulders. For half an hour she cried into his chest, this stranger showed her such compassion. She had never known that with Inuyasha. When her tears ran out she looked up to the demon and realized for the first time that she was crying in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry." She pulled out of his arms; Yoko tightened his grip on her shoulders keeping her at arm's length. "I don't need to be crying to a stranger." Yoko smirked.

"Then let us become more than strangers." Kagome blushed the intensions of the spirit fox seeming clear to her. Pulling her close he jumped into a tree and sat her on the branch. "Tell me about yourself." Kagome laughed, harder than she had in years. Yoko looked at her wondering what on earth she was laughing at.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I, thought something else." She laughed again her eyes shining in the moonlight. Yoko watched her face as it lit up and slowly got darker. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Shippou will be wondering where I am by now." Her smile was strained but Yoko knew she meant it. He wanted her, he wouldn't deny himself that fact, but he knew her type of girl. He would have to take his time. Grabbing her hands lightly he gasped, her hand was burnt but more than that his sent was all over it. He sniffed, not just on the skin but in the blood.

"Your hand…who did this?"

"Oh I just fell into a fire, it was a stupid mistake I should have been watching where I was going and I just fell…I…"

"No, who healed you?" Kagome looked at him blinking; she wasn't sure at first what he was asking. When she jumped through that well her mind switched from one time to another. She had forgotten all about the red headed man back in her time. "Kagome?" She looked down at her hand then back to him. "Who healed your hand?"

"Well…a guy with red hair did it. He used a plant like a shot."

"Where is he now Kagome, where is he?" She stuttered in reply unsure what to tell the demon, should she tell him she traveled between times or lie and send him on a wild goose chase? Something about the way his eyes bore into hers made her tell him the truth.

"This guy showed up at my home when I came back from…here. He healed me when he saw my hand was hurt, he seemed really worried about me like he knew me or something." Yoko looked at her his tail going still.

"Kagome where exactly is your home?"

"Telling you where won't do much good…the question you should be asking is when." Yoko stared.

"Ok then, when is your home?"

"About one hundred years in the future..." Yoko laughed he knew it could happen but didn't think it was very likely. For a moment he didn't believe her, then he looked at her clothes and thought of the possibilities that there would be another spirit fox so close to his territory, one that could mimic his sent to a letter. She was telling the truth.

Yoko could come up with only one question. "How?" Kagome laughed.

"There was this jewel in my side, this demon pulled me into this well, it took me to the past. It sounds crazy I know. Believe me; I've woken up more than once thinking I must be insane!" She laughed looking anywhere but his eyes, she didn't want to see the look. The look she gave herself every day in the mirror when she was home. That you are so insane look. Finally she gave into the pull of his face, when she saw his eyes she couldn't help but smile. Kagome felt her lips part, she wanted to kiss him so bad that it hurt. His eyes told her to give into the temptation and she almost did until something pulled at her mind. Something was wrong and it was eating away at her, quickly.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Yoko asked seeing the worried expression that pulled her face into a frown.

"I need to get back to Shippou, something is wrong." Yoko knew the look when he saw it, the look mothers get when their children are in danger. Quickly Yoko pulled her into his arms and jumped from the tree dashing towards Kagome's camp site.


End file.
